pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/any Spirit Bonder Farmer
Copying right from GuildWiki: "If you perpetually use this spell (for example, in a solo farm build) you have to wait until the icon blinks or the spell has ended before recasting. The 8 second duration of Spirit Bond will not reset if cast before then, and you will still have to wait the 2 second recharge time before you can cast (and the energy will have been consumed needlessly too)." So, you cannot cast this "once every second or so" as your nerf section entails. Unless you are saying it will run out of hits in a second. Or two. In which case, you will have no time to keep up any other spells. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.180.122.210 ( ) }. SoA + retribution? Jaimes Laig Romarto 22:48, 5 July 2007 (CEST) :yes, ret goes through it for whatever reason. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:48, 5 July 2007 (CEST) ::ho right. I imagine this is because retribution is the older enchant. Jaimes Laig Romarto 08:30, 8 August 2007 (CEST) does spirit bond really work very well after nerf.. i dont have a monk so idkMizzouman2002 09:12, 7 July 2007 (CEST) with the addition of soa spirit bonding has been unnerfed perse, yes it still works :)--Raps4life 16:59, 8 July 2007 (CEST) I use Spirit Bond to duo the underworld so yes it works if the mobs you aggro aren't too large. You can stop 10 hits in 2 seconds and with a respectable amount of health tank a couple more until you recast it. You won't be handling two hundred enemies at once anymore but it still works. Teutonic 17:57, 12 July 2007 (CEST) the duo teams are already on the wiki: Build:Team_-_Dual_Monk_UW_team, Build:Team_-_Dual_UW_Smite Namnatulco 22:53, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Why do you need the lowest possible armor? :To take 60 raw damage for spirit bond to trigger. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 16:13, 15 July 2007 (CEST) 55ing is more reliable. the nerf killed spirit bond.--Coloneh 07:54, 16 July 2007 (CEST) Spirit Bonding is still leet. Just need good timing instead of just refreshing enchantments. Btw, Tutorial on youtube isn't from this build - I think it's still from times before Nightfall and SB nerf. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 20:25, 16 July 2007 (CEST) Spirit bonding got an extra boost on usability and survivability once they introduced shield of absorption, especially in large group scenarios.--Raps4life 01:37, 20 July 2007 (CEST) Does this still work after the SoJ nerf? 24.238.94.19 16:14, 20 August 2007 (CEST) yea just a little slower I used this build at lvl 6 on minotaurs in the elona reach mission to level myself up, it pwns.--Abbadonsminion 07:38, 22 September 2007 (CEST) 600 hp anyone want to add how to get to 600 hp? Survivor runes, Sup vigor (not required), and Vitae runes Is It Still Viable Can some one confirm whether this is still i good and viable farming build. (Also how do you get to 600 HP lol) And what are some good places that you can farm with this build. --Bloodghoul 19:34, 16 March 2008 (GMT) :Can any one please allaborate on how to reach 600 hp and wether this build is still viable to use? :: 600 Hit Points is quite easy to obtain, Just load up full survivor inscriptions and vite runes, Have only 1 or 2 +1 rune enchantments, and get a +30 health modification on your weapon. A rune of Major Vigor is not needed. Most people insist on having a major or superior rune or two on their gear setups in PvE, and the rate at wich those people die reflects this. Take out those BIG runes and watch your health reach new levels. As for build viability, with a little juggling it looks like it would work as long as you were not farming in an area that was prone to degenerative conditions, hexes or enchantment removal, (Hydras outside of Agury rock). Shireen former sysop 03:12, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::: Still Viable for the area outside the Market in Factions. Anywhere there is not heavy enchantment removal is still viable. Shireen former sysop 02:33, 24 March 2008 (EDT) oh and 1 more thing , this build doesn't require 600 hp to work . the damage taken has to be more than 60 for spirit bond to take into effect . a lv 10 with all these skills can also farm with this build however , lower levels would mean lower attributes . --Styj 10:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Other Secodaries What skills could you use if your secondary profession is not described in the variants section. What if it is something like ritualist or ranger. Blessed Signet Essence Bond takes priority over it imo.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 16:39, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Hell no, its dysfunctional, as you cannot cast SB and PS before the fight without ENERGY. U need EB over SoA. :Hey, ever heard of waiting ten seconds for your energy to go up? Just wait for your energy to go up to like...15 or so, cast PS, aggro, then you should have enough energy after 3 hits to cast SB, and you will still be alive. Stop being bad, BS is not needed. + ℓγssάή 15:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Two questions Haha yes, I am a noob, but I have two questions: 1) Is this build meant for hard mode? I seem to get owned in hard mode quite quickly, or maybe I just suck. 2) Any amazing locations to use this build? I am sure it can be used in many places, but I am curious as to everyone elses opinions. Thanks! its mean for both HM and NM . in HM , you just gotta spam Spirit Bond more because they've an IAS ( increasaed attack speed ) . remember , SB cancels out after 10 attacks so over aggro-ing can cause SB to cancel out immediately after you cast it hence not being able to recast would cause you to die . if you have energy problems , read the variants section . "Essence Bond (in addition to Balthazar's Spirit) for increased energy management. You won't have to worry about energy at all with it. The enemies will gladly take care of your energy pool, so you won't have to. " personally , i'd drop shield of absorption for essence bond . you need blessed signet to regain some energy to cast spirit bond and protective spirit before you start aggro-ing but you can also wait say 10 seconds for some energy to come back before aggro-ing . its just my opinion so you dont really have to listen to it :) secondly , it works anywhere without enchantment removals . because without protective spirit , you're the same as dead . just keep that in mind . becareful of knockdowns and interupts as well . an interupt on protective spirit would could cause you your life . so in order for that to not happen , cast it before it ends . say protective spirit lasts 15 seconds . it has a 5 second recharge so cast it at around 8-9 seconds . so if it gets interrupted , you'd get a second chance to cast it . don't worry about energy . with the IAS in HM monsters and balthazar's spirit and essence bond , you won't have any energy problems :) hope that answered your questions . oh and , do sign off after editing :) like this --Styj 10:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Such a mess. User:Chaos Messenger/Indenting. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ok this has been making me mad... The guide says that shield of absorbtion will reduce damage to 0. Now lets think this through mathmatically. You have 600 health, so with protective spirit the most damage you can take is 60. If you add shield of absorbtion... you'd still be taking 55 damage every time... wtf??? how is that protecting you? --Blaster20008 18:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Every time you take damage the damage is reduced by -5 so it starts off at 60 then 55 then 50 then 45 then 40 etc etc....... T1Cybernetic 18:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Am I doing something wrong? I'm using the build just fine, but after combat I'm always having to sit it out for a while for my health to regen. Is this just part of using such a build or is there something I'm missing? :tbh, you can just reprot yourself and finish tanking. Since the damage done with Life Attunement and Spirit Bond heals you for more than the actual damage you take. Unless you're not taking it. You should be able to tank anyway. What armor level are you using? Even if you have <100 HP, you should be fine. sysop 14:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Where does Life Attunement come into the build? And I'm using 15AL armour from Ascalon City. MrCheesecake 14:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::On the bonder? If you're doing 600/smite tanking. sysop 14:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm solo farming. But I think I sorted it out anyway. MrCheesecake 15:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::: :o) sysop 15:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::WTH this is horrible compared to the original 55 concept. WTF happened to it this is the hard way to 55. 03:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::no its not [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hard? Lol. --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Question Hi, you said the build is working in both NM and HM but is it working to farm feeathers near seitung arbor (factions) because i had many problems with those foes. Probaly because they do alot of dommage i dont know and there some foes that cast a little degen on me like -3. Please help. Thanks. 21:50, December 23 2009. From Montreal, Canada. =D (Also i dont know what is the code you put at the end of your signs...=P) :sign like this: --~~~~ which results in this: -- 03:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) tbh doing a 330 mo/rt would work better than this-- 07:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) you don't need 600 hp for this to work . i can do this on 55 hp as well . or 105 hp . it doesn't affect the builds performance.--Lusciious 09:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) also, this is just a generic build thats why its mo/anything. no one said you can't get ss or sv or any other elites . --Lusciious 09:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Holy Wrath update Is it usable in this build now? Hareemuhhh.talk? 22:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :"target other ally"--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::...Potentially problematic? ;D Hareemuhhh.talk? 23:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::If you cast this together with SoJ, the enemies will start running away, giving you the opportunity to cast Blessed Signet. You can also do some nasty damage if you cast it at the right time (= skill starts right as the monsters get knocked down). this is a bs build this doesnt work at all i tried trolls at droks and the 6 boys in faction it doesnt work ! maybey back in 2007 before the clowns started nerfing everything it did but not now